the take over, the breaks over
by marinated
Summary: Voland & Cobb—"Hei, Nak. Berhentilah mengganggu bisnisku." #ANIMALIAChallenge
**Unlight ©** Techway.,Ltd. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** AU, pasti OOC, banyak headcanon, pretty cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Submitted to** memenuhi challenge ANIMALIA dari cristallyzed cherry  & psycheros di grup FanfictionNet World. Hewan langka yang dimasukkan adalah giant panda & grizzly bear.

 **a/n** grizzly sebetulnya termasuk jenis beruang yang least concern oleh IUCN, tetapi populasinya beberapa tahun belakangan mulai menurun akibat perburuan (which is legal di sana, dan bahkan ada perlombaan yang memberi trophy) dan pembalakan liar. Grizzly sudah masuk ke daftar hewan yang populasinya terancam jika dilansir dari data milik US Fish and Wildlife Service. judulnya nggak berarti apa pun lel. itu lagunya fall out boy. kubingung mau kasih judul apa wks x""D

* * *

 **the take over, the breaks over**

by alleira

* * *

Dia mungkin akan mati.

Pemikiran itu telah berulang kali menghampiri benak, berusaha meruntuhkan niat kuat yang ia tanam dalam hati. Muncul setiap hari, tak peduli malam maupun pagi.

Ada beragam skenario kematian yang pernah bermain di kepalanya. Datang begitu saja, baik dalam kilas buram lamunan ataupun mimpi. Mereka semua terlihat seperti film klasik tanpa efek suara. Latarnya sebagian besar merupakan hutan berkanopi dan sungai dengan jeram. Ia pernah bermimpi tubuhnya ditembus timah-timah panas senapan, pernah juga membayangkan perutnya dirobek ujung belati. Skenarionya ada banyak, tapi di akhir; ia tetap mati.

Di realita pun, kemungkinan ia mati selalu lebih besar dari apa pun.

Namun, anak itu tak mau berhenti. Entah nyalinya tinggi, atau mungkin dinginnya kematian bukan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya ngeri.

Anak itu tetap menyelinap pergi di malam hari. Dengan mantel dan penutup kepala yang membuat wajahnya tak dikenali. Lompat dari beranda dan memanjat tembok tinggi. Gerakannya begitu lihai hingga lolos begitu saja dari pengamatan para pelayan di mansion keluarganya yang megah namun sepi.

Berapa banyak sirkus yang telah gagal gelar pertunjukan sampai hari ini?

Voland mengangkat satu persatu jemari. Menghitung dari satu hingga jumlah terakhir.

Delapan bulan lalu, sebuah sirkus pergi setelah gagal gelar pertunjukan di sini.

Tiga bulan menyusul, satu lagi sirkus pergi setelah hanya sempat buka selama dua hari.

Lusa malam kemarin, satu lagi sirkus sampai. Harusnya mereka sudah siap gelar pertunjukan malam tadi. Tetapi dibatalkan karena kendala teknis yang mereka hadapi.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti penyebab pertunjukan-pertunjukan itu berhenti. Dan orang-orang pun harus menelan kecewa karena ini. Hilang sudah hiburan brilian di kota ini, begitu desis mereka. Donita, salah satu teman sekelasnya, bahkan terang-terangan menggerutu pagi tadi. Begitu kecewa karena sederet rencana datang ke sirkus bersama Papa gagal begitu saja. Mary, satu lagi temannya, juga mengeluh tak dapat melihat akrobat gajah meniti tali.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Ia ingat waktu itu Sprout bertanya. Anak lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya tersebut menatap dengan kedua mata yang menyiratkan tanda tanya. Rambut anak lelaki itu cokelat tanah, kedua sisinya mencuat persis seperti telinga serigala.

"Tidak." Voland menjawab seadanya. Sepasang biji mata yang warnanya mengimitasi daun segar itu masih berkutat pada buku teks matematika. Bu guru bilang ulangan hari ini dibatalkan, tapi apa salahnya jika masih belajar?

"Hm? Biasanya kau selalu tahu semua hal."

"Aku cuma tahu hal-hal yang menarik perhatianku." Flip dan flap, halaman dibalik. "Lagipula, aku benci sirkus."

"Oh."

Percakapan mereka pun mati.

* * *

Mungkin nanti, dia akan menguliti si hama sampai mati.

Dia sudah memikirkan banyak skenario di kepalanya. Satu kali tembakan di kepala mungkin akan mengakhiri semuanya, tapi ia tak dapat menolak pemikiran untuk menyiksa si hama pelan-pelan. Mungkin nanti ia akan menggantung tubuh si hama ini selama beberapa hari di gudang pelabuhan yang tak terjamah, membiarkan ia dehidrasi dan berharap mati, kemudian baru ia kuliti sambil tulang rusuknya ia cabuti.

Terdengar sadis, tapi sepadan untuk mengatasi kekesalan yang telah ia pendam berbulan lamanya.

"Bos. Kami kehilangan grizzly-nya."

Cobb merasakan rahangnya mengeras kendati tubuhnya ia usahakan untuk tetap tenang. Ia berjalan, mengernyit kala menatap kandang besi yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Hewan di dalamnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Pria yang dipanggil 'bos' itu pun mendengus tanpa suara, sementara kedua telapak tangan masih ia taruh di dalam saku celana.

Terhitung sudah tiga bulan terakhir bisnis Cobb terganggu. Hewan-hewan buruan berharga tinggi yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan, dilepas entah oleh siapa. Burung, ular, dan sekarang beruang.

Cobb membayangkan pundi-pundi dollar yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari seorang pemilik sirkus lenyap, bersamaan dengan beruang grizzly yang hilang. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari, mendesah lelah. Berapa banyak lagi kerugian yang harus ia tanggung? Pria bersetelan rapi itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Siapa yang menjaga beruangnya?"

Sebuah nama yang terdengar seperti Fergus disebut oleh salah satu anak buahnya. "Tapi dia tidak kelihatan dimana-mana."

"Huh?" Cobb mengangkat alis. "Dan kemana dia sekarang?"

"Hei, Bos." Sebelum Cobb mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, satu lagi anak buahnya muncul. Datang dengan sebuah berita. "Kami menemukan mayat Fergus di dekat sungai."

* * *

Ada sebuah fakta yang mengandung ironi besar; dulu Voland pernah menyukai sirkus.

Bahkan, sirkus adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai waktu itu.

Siapa yang tidak suka sirkus, omong-omong? Tempat itu begitu menakjubkan, dengan tenda motif merah garis putih yang dibentuk lingkaran besar. Lampu-lampu bersinar begitu terang diselingi bohlam-bohlam kecil warna-warni. Ada wangi manis dari karamel yang meleleh pada popcorn yang dijual di pinggir tenda. Mereka membaur begitu harmonis bersama tepuk tangan dan tawa pengunjung. Itu sendiri saja sudah begitu menjanjikan keriangan.

Sirkus pertama yang Voland datangi merupakan sebuah sirkus nomaden berjuluk Acolytes. Umurnya masih delapan tahun ketika pertama kali masuk ke sana bersama kepala pelayan yang begitu setia.

Tentu saja, awalnya berita kedatangan sirkus tersebut luput dari telinga Voland. Dia cuma Tuan Muda yang sehari-hari terkurung dalam mansion berukuran istana. Pekerjaannya cuma belajar karena, semenjak ayah dan ibunya tiada, dialah yang nanti akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan dari kakeknya. Pelayan masih sering mengoreksi caranya berbicara yang masih suka tergagap, mengatakan bahwa itu bukan ciri khas seorang bangsawan. Dengan banyak sekali kritikan, Voland seakan-akan dijauhkan dari dunia luar. Dirinya berusaha dibentuk sesempurna mungkin untuk menjadi seorang pewaris.

Namun hari itu, dua minggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan berlalu, kakeknya pulang dari perjalanan bisnis dan memberikan hadiah berupa jatah libur satu minggu, ditambah tiket sirkus.

Jika Voland pernah menemukan jendela untuk melarikan diri, maka sirkus itu adalah dunia luar yang anak itu tuju.

Yang pertama kali Voland temukan di dalam sirkus adalah seporsi besar keriaan. Kembang api bineka warna. Atraksi yang seperti keajaiban. Gemuruh tepuk tangan.

Favorit Voland di antara seluruh penampil yang ada adalah atraksi seekor panda yang dinamai Orang.

Orang si Panda Pintar, begitu yang diumumkan si pawang.

Beruang putih-hitam itu melakukan atraksi dengan begitu lincah. Mulai dari berjalan di atas bola, menghentak-hentakkan jarinya di atas piano kecil seolah sedang memainkannya dengan ahli bak pianis, hingga ke pertunjukan puncak di mana Orang melompati cincin yang pinggirannya sudah dinyalakan bara api.

Voland berdiri dari tempatnya ketika si panda selesai beratraksi. Malah, mungkin ia adalah salah satu pemberi tepuk tangan terkeras. Anak itu bahkan kembali lagi di dua malam berikutnya untuk melihat Orang.

Orang!

Orang!

Orang!

Sepanjang pertunjukan, Voland tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan antusiasnya. Kedua matanya berbinar melihat Orang. Panda gendut itu begitu menggemaskan ketika unjuk kebolehan menggunakan hula hoop. Jika ia adalah boneka, Voland tak keberatan memeluknya sepanjang hari.

Tapi, yah, riuh dan kilauan di panggung pertunjukan berbanding lurus dengan gelap yang ada di balik tenda, sebuah sudut yang nyaris tak pernah dijamah pengunjung. Voland sendiri pun takkan pernah melihatnya, kalau saja waktu itu kelereng mainan yang ia beli dari pedagang di pinggir tenda tidak jatuh. Menggelinding masuk ke belakang panggung.

Kelereng itu harganya memang tak seberapa. Ia bisa temukan di toko mainan mana saja di kota. Tapi Voland sudah memutuskan untuk menjaganya. Kenang-kenangan yang akan mengingatkannya pada sirkus menakjubkan bernama Acolytes, juga Orang. Maka, ia pun berlari ke dalam tenda. Tak mengacuhkan papan bertuliskan 'Hanya Staf' yang ditempel di sana.

Belakang panggung didominasi gelap. Keriuhan dunia luar seperti terpendam suaranya. Voland masih bisa melihat satu-dua cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Dia juga masih bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari pengunjung wanita yang kebetulan lewat, tetapi semuanya terdengar begitu jauh.

Ia menangkap kilau kelereng akibat cahaya yang memantul ke permukaan mainan bening itu. Ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Jadi, ia segera berlari untuk mengambilnya, sebelum kepala pelayan yang ia suruh mengantri manisan apel datang mencarinya.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat meraih mainannya, Voland menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia injak kini bukan sekedar tempat kabel-kabel tak terpakai disimpan. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, ia dapat melihat kandang.

Satu kandang di sudut kiri, menampung dua ekor burung nuri dengan bulu merah indah. Sempit dan kecil. Voland yakin mereka bahkan tak bisa melebarkan sayap di dalam sana.

Dua kandang di pojok kanan memenjara seekor harimau dan singa. Sempit dan kecil. Voland yakin mereka tidak bisa berbalik ataupun berdiri dengan nyaman.

Sementara itu, di tengah adalah kandang seekor panda setengah dewasa. Masih juga sempit dan kecil, tetapi sepertinya panda tersebut telah belajar untuk menyamankan dirinya di dalam sana.

Panda itu menatap Voland dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam, membuat anak laki-laki tersebut nyaris mundur satu langkah. Ada sebuah ekspresi yang lebih hebat daripada kekagetan ataupun ketakutan yang bermain di wajah Voland.

"… Orang?" bisiknya, lebih terdengar seperti tidak percaya ketimbang takjub.

Orang memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah merespon ketika namanya disebut. Dan Voland menaikkan kedua alisnya bersama sebuah pemahaman bahwa; ya, panda di depannya benar-benar Orang!

Voland nyaris berlari, tetapi urung ketika melihat panda tersebut hendak mengangkat tangannya dan gagal di tengah jalan. Orang membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti rintihan dalam bahasa hewan. Ada bunyi berisik benda seperti besi setiap kali si panda berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

Dirantai, bahkan waktu itu pun Voland langsung mengerti. Tangan Orang dirantai, makanya ia tidak dapat menjangkau terlalu jauh.

 _Kenapa?_ Pemikiran itu lantas muncul di benak Voland. Mencari-cari alasan paling logis tentang penyebab panda tersebut dirantai.

"Oh, Nak. Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam sini?" Sebuah suara mendistorsi Voland dari pemikirannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pria jangkung berambut putih panjang berdiri satu meter di belakangnya. Ia mengenali pria itu. Si pawang yang selalu berada di panggung yang sama dengan Orang. Dia selalu berada di pinggir, membiarkan Orang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan kerap kedapatan menyabetkan cambuknya ke lantai sebagai aba-aba bagi Orang untuk mulai menghibur pengunjung sirkus.

Voland ingat pria itu selalu memperkenalkan dirinya pada penonton dengan nama Rood.

"Aku khawatir kau tidak boleh masuk ke sini," kata Rood kemudian. Ia memindahkan beban berat badannya ke kaki kanan, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Ada kesan flamboyan yang melekat dari gestur tubuhnya.

"Uh … Uhm…. Kelerengku jatuh ke tempat ini." Tangan kecilnya meraih kelereng yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada pria tersebut. "Ini. Aku hanya mengambilnya."

Rood menatap kelereng di tangan Voland. Mainan itu ditempeli debu tipis, tanda sempat menggelinding jauh di tanah, atau mungkin juga tertendang moncong sepatu seseorang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Berarti sudah selesai, kan? Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Uh…." Voland tampak dia yakin. Ia melirik Orang yang masih berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di belakang. Rood menyadari ini dan segera bertanya.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

"Kenapa kalian mengikat tangan Orang?"

Pria bersetelan merah tersebut mengembangkan senyum, sebelum menjawab, "Kadang, anak yang nakal harus dihukum, kan? Bukankah itu juga yang dilakukan orangtuamu, benar?"

Voland teringat pada pelayan yang terus-terusan mengajarinya untuk berucap tanpa 'ah' dan 'uh' yang terlalu banyak. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu harus selalu tegas, Tuan Muda, begitu kata mereka.

Ia tidak pernah menerima hukuman secara fisik, tapi nasihat dari mereka sudah Voland masukkan ke dalam sesi hukuman yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Voland berikutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya mati." Lengan Rood bergerak, merangkul anak laki-laki berambut pirang-kecokelatan tersebut. Pelan-pelan menuntun Voland keluar dari sana. "Dia terlalu berharga untuk mati begitu saja, maksudku kami sudah susah payah mendapatkannya dan merawatnya sejauh ini. Lagipula, atraksi Orang adalah yang paling diminati. Dia bagian penting di sini, percayalah padaku."

Voland tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena kini Orang tak lagi dalam jarak pandangannya. Ia telah berada di luar tenda, di mana jalanan penuh pengunjung berlalu-lalang. Ia dapat melihat kepala pelayannya di seberang arus orang-orang yang lewat. Melambaikan tangannya pada Voland, dan anak itu paham bahwa ini waktunya pergi.

"Hei, Nak." Voland mendengar Rood memanggilnya sebelum ia menjauh. Anak itu menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan pria flamboyan tersebut meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu janggal.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjadikan ini rahasia."

"…"

* * *

Seperti yang telah Cobb duga, Lady Birgit tak lagi menghubunginya. Grizzly yang hilang semalam adalah pesanannya. Gadis itu mungkin terlihat seperti anak orang kaya kebanyakan, manja serta masih menyukai hal-hal remeh dan lucu bak anak perempuan—yang bagi banyak lelaki dianggap sebagai hal menawan. Kendati begitu, sialnya ia bukan tipikal wanita bodoh yang mau saja memaafkan kecerobohan. Ia sudah cukup baik hati dengan memaklumi keterlambatan pengiriman, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi gadis tersebut untuk memaafkan kesalahan Cobb yang satu ini.

Cobb sudah membayangkan gadis itu kini telah melempar permintaannya pada Gustave, pemuda yang mulai menancapkan kukunya kuat-kuat dalam bisnis gelap perdagangan hewan ini. Pemuda yang pelan-pelan kini telah tumbuh menjadi pesaingnya. Membuatnya seolah ditampar kenyataan bahwa; hei, Cobb, yang berada dalam bisnis ini bukan cuma kau!

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Cobb muak.

Apa yang kira-kira akan Gustave katakan ketika bertemu dengannya? Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti cemoohan tentang kegagalannya. Oh, ya, mungkin dia akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti; "Hoho~ Sepertinya kau sudah mulai bangkrut. Bagaimana jika bergabung bersamaku, Cobb? Bukannya itu ide brilian, hm?"

 _Ck. Yang benar saja._

Dengan langkah lebar dan jejak yang mantap, ia bangkit dari ruangannya. Dikumpulkannya para anak buah yang masih setia, memerintahkan mereka menyusur setiap sisi hutan pinus di belakang kota, tempat si grizzly menghilang.

Baru satu hari berlalu. Seharusnya beruang itu masih ada di sekitar sini.

"Dapatkan kembali," ia menitahkan. "Kita mungkin kehilangan Birgit, tapi kita selalu bisa menjual hewan itu pada klien lain."

* * *

Setelah Acolytes pergi, Voland melalui hari-harinya dengan belajar dan belajar. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan dengan Matematika, tetapi di waktu luang ia akan menyusuri rak-rak perpustakaan pribadi. Mengambil buku tebal yang mencetak informasi kingdom animalia.

Dia menemukan yang sejenis Orang di kelas mamalia, kemudian menyadari betapa Orang telah pergi begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya untuk berkelana bersama rombongan sirkus. Sebuah pemikiran polos pun meletup begitu saja di kepala Voland; sudah berapa lama panda itu tidak melihat keluarga dan saudaranya?

Di buku yang lain, ia menemukan bahwa jenis seperti Orang jumlahnya tak lagi banyak. Menyusut akibat eksploitasi alam. Voland hanya berharap keluarga Orang bukan salah satu yang mati akibat gagal beradaptasi.

Satu tahun kemudian, kakeknya meninggalkan koran yang setengah terbuka begitu saja di meja. Sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru mengejar jadwal rapat di kantor.

Voland mengintip sedikit isinya. Di tajuk Mancanegara, tercetak besar-besar tulisan 'Seekor Singa Sirkus Mati Dehidrasi' [1]. Beritanya persis seperti cerita horor yang diperankan para binatang. Tentang singa yang mati ketika karavan yang membawanya melewati wilayah padang pasir. Kepanasan, sesak, dan dehidrasi.

Di bawahnya, dirunut juga peristiwa yang telah lama lalu. Tentang seekor gajah yang kabur dari rombongan sirkusnya, putus asa berlarian ke jalan. Menyerang pejalan kaki dan toko-toko sekitar. Butuh sekitar seratus tembakan dari aparat keamanaan untuk membuat mamalia besar itu berhenti [2].

Voland menutup koran itu kembali. Menyesal karena kini selera makannya menguap sama sekali. berita tadi diambil dari wilayah yang jauh dari sini, tapi kini rasanya ia tak bisa lagi duduk manis. Ada perasaan yang mengganggu.

Rasa bersalah, mungkin. Bisa juga kekhawatiran. Tapi, oh, siapa yang bilang tidak mungkin keduanya?

Anak itu ingin mengenyahkan semua pemikiran tersebut, tapi ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tentang Orang. Ia harus tahu bahwa panda tersebut baik-baik saja.

Seakan-akan Tuhan menjawab permohonannya—atau mungkin, Tuhan sedang ingin mengejeknya— Acolytes datang lagi ke kota tersebut dua tahun kemudian.

Dengan gembira, anak itu pergi ke sirkus. Tak kuasa menahan euforia untuk kembali melihat Orang dari kursi penonton. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat panda itu. Sudah seberapa besar badannya sekarang, Voland bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Namun, alih-alih melihat panda, yang tampil di atas panggung adalah seekor beruang grizzly dengan bulu cokelat berkilau. Mengenakan topi, persis seperti Paddington.

Rood berjalan ke tengah panggung. Tersenyum lebar mengenalkan si beruang baru pada penonton.

Namanya Orang.

Orang si Beruang Pintar.

"…" Dan Voland pun tidak pernah lagi datang ke sirkus.

* * *

"Hei, Bos. Kupikir aku menemukan sesuatu."

Cobb menginjak begitu saja rumput-rumput rendah di hutan itu, melangkah menuju anak buahnya yang meminta atensi. Alisnya naik satu, seakan-akan bertanya kenapa.

Telunjuk anak buahnya tersebut menunjuk pada badan pohon yang berbekas cakaran, kemudian juga ranting-ranting yang patah dengan cara yang tidak alami. Seperti baru dilewati sesuatu berukuran besar.

"Kupikir kita mungkin bisa menemukannya." Pria tersebut membetulkan topi, menatap Cobb dengan yakin. "Dia tidak jauh dari sini."

"Di depan ada gua, bos." Satu lagi anak buah menyahut dari belakang. "Dan tak jauh dari sana ada sungai."

Cobb mengangguk saja dan menyuruh mereka tetap bergerak.

Instingnya mengatakan ia akan dapat tangkapan bagus hari ini.

* * *

Voland memeluk lutut, menatap api unggun kecil di depannya.

Grizzly yang kemarin malam ia lepaskan dari tangan mafia hewan sudah terlelap di depannya. Bau amis dari kuku dan mulut hewan itu pasca berburu masih tercium oleh Voland, tetapi ia tidak protes. Dia harus menjaga grizzly ini, kemudian pagi-pagi sekali memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih dalam lagi di hutan ini.

Masih ada penduduk asli di ujung Selatan hutan, yang masih menghargai keberadaan beruang. Di sana, ada pula polisi hutan yang lebih sigap bertindak terhadap pemburu ketimbang mereka yang ada di wilayah sini. Voland bisa mempercayakan beruang ini pada mereka.

Anak itu meraih ranting, menekan-nekan benda itu ke api agar menjaga nyalanya tetap stabil.

Kurang lebih satu tahun ini, Voland telah berbuat kenakalan yang sepertinya takkan termaafkan di mata keluarganya. Ia menyelinap di tengah malam, menggagalkan banyak pertunjukan sirkus dengan melepaskan hewan-hewan kembali ke hutan. Burung-burung yang ia temukan terkurung di sangkar sempit, ia bebaskan ke semesta luas.

Ia bukannya ingin jadi pahlawan, melainkan hanya membayarkann perasaan bersalahnya atas Orang, panda sirkus yang bertahun lalu ia temui bersinar di dalam pertunjukan. Bagian penting dari sebuah pertunjukan, katanya, tetapi dengan mudahnya digantikan perannya oleh beruang lain.

Mereka bahkan memberinya nama yang sama. Orang.

Voland tak lagi percaya pada sirkus dan keajaiban yang ditawarkan di dalamnya. Terlebih mereka yang menggunakan binatang di dalam pertunjukan.

Maka, ia pun menggagalkan satu persatu pertunjukan sirkus yang datang ke kota. Kekanakan memang. Toh, dia bisa memanggil polisi. Tetapi anak itu bersikeras melakukannya, kendati ini adalah pekerjaan berbahaya—bukannya ia bisa saja digantung jika nanti ditemukan?

Tetapi ia tidak peduli—oh, bukan. Voland hanya memutuskan untuk berhenti peduli pada konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi. Terlebih, ketika ia menemukan keping-keping fakta bahwa pertunjkan-pertunjukan yang ia gagalkan seolah tak berarti.

Sirkus-sirkus itu mungkin saja gagal tampil di sini, tetapi di tempat berikutnya mereka menampilkan pertunjukan dengan kemilau yang biasa. Hewan-hewan kembali hadir.

Darimana mereka mendapatkan binatang-binatang itu?

Voland menarik satu persatu garis, menemukan ada kemungkinan rantai perdagangan hewan ilegal. Hasilnya tidak hanya lari ke sirkus, tapi mungkin juga ke orang-orang yang mengantongi banyak dollar. Orang-orang seperti kakeknya….

Temuan itu tentu saja besar, jika mengingat usianya yang masih empat belas. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa diam saja.

.

.

.

Bulan masih meraja ketika grizzly yang Voland jaga tiba-tiba bangun, mengeluarkan suara yang seperti geraman. Alarm tanda bahaya.

Anak yang tadinya nyaris jatuh terlelap itu kemudian bangkit. Kantuknya hilang seketika.

Berhati-hati, ia melongok dari mulut gua, tempatnya selama ini menyembunyikan beruang besar ini. Hutan pada malam hari begitu gelap dan mengerikan. Ada bunyi pungguk yang ber-uhu untuk mengisi suasana malam, entah di mana ia hinggap.

Dan dari balik dahan-dahan kurus pinus, Voland menangkap cahaya senter. Berjalan kesana-kemari. Mendekat ke sini. Bukan polisi hutan, jelas. Mereka jarang berpatroli. Kalaupun ada manusia rajin yang direkrut di antara mereka, biasanya mereka akan meniti jalan di pinggir sungai dan bukannya masuk ke hutan.

Seketika, dingin merambati tulang belakang Voland. _Ini gawat_ , pikirnya.

Voland segera menaikkan tudung jubah pendeknya, membawa grizzly itu keluar dari gua.

"Mereka pemburu. Larilah ke sana," jemari kecil itu menuding ke arah hulu. Seolah-olah beruang itu akan mengerti setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Ayo, pergi. Lari. Mereka mencarimu!"

"Itu beruangnya!" Cahaya senter begitu silau, menimpa wajah Voland begitu saja. "Ada anak kecil?"

"Oh, dia kah biang keroknya selama ini?"

"Lari!" Voland berteriak pada si grizzly. Memukul badan makhluk besar itu agar ia mau berlari. Dan beruang itu pun menuruti. Berlari menembus kegelapan dengan kaki-kakinya yang kuat dan besar. Menyelamatkan diri. Enggan ditangkap lagi.

"Beruangnya lari!"

Voland mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berlari. Ke arah yang berbeda dengan si grizzly, menuju air terjun.

"Tangkap beruangnya! Anak itu juga jangan dilepaskan!"

Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar teriakan pria. Disusul dengan langkah lari yang begitu sigap. "Anak itu urusanku!"

Seseorang mengikuti. Benar-benar hanya satu.

Siapa?

Salah satu kaki tangan?

Si bos?

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir.

Mulut anak itu membuka, mengejar napas.

Voland tak berhenti berlari. Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Hutan pinus jauh lebih mencekam di kala malam.

Ranting-ranting tajam menyobek jubah serta pakaiannya. Menggores kulitnya.

* * *

 _Tertangkap_.

Ada letupan rasa puas ketika Cobb berhasil menangkap anak itu, menangkap hama yang telah mengganggu bisnisnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Rasanya menyenangkan, mirip ketika kau akhirnya mendapatkan ikan salmon setelah berjam-jam menunggu di atas dek kapal.

Seringai lebar mengembang kala tangan kokohnya mencengkeram leher anak tersebut. Membuatnya megap-megap akibat kesulitan menarik oksigen.

Harus ia akui, butuh usaha dalam menangkapnya. Anak itu lincah seperti tupai, tapi apa yang kauharapkan dari anak kecil yang berlarian memakai jubah di tengah hutan?

"Tak kusangka monster yang mengganggu bisnisku adalah anak kecil sepertimu." Ia mengangkat si anak. Menatap dengan jelas bagaimana wajah anak tersebut melalui bantuan radiasi bulan. Tubuh anak itu jauh lebih ringan dari perkiraannya.

"Katakan padaku, Nak. Darimana kaupunya nyali mengganggu bisnisku, hm?"

Voland tidak menjawabnya. Malahan, anak itu meronta. Memukul lengan Cobb sekuat yang ia bisa. Tetapi Cobb bergeming. Menyeringai seolah-olah ia menikmati bagaimana cara anak itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya.

Begitu putus asa.

Begitu frustasi.

"Hei, Nak," ia berkata dengan suara dalam pria yang berat. "Berhentilah mengganggu bisnisku, dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu agar tetap hidup."

"Mati saja kau—!"

Jawaban itu Voland ucapkan setelah bersusah payah menyusun kata sambil mengais oksigen. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti hanya karena perlakuan pria brengsek di hadapannya. Bermimpilah jika ingin melihat Voland menghentikan ini semua. Ha!

Cobb bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap mata hijau Voland dengan sorot tak terbaca. Campuran antara kebencian dan amarah. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher kurus Voland. Membuat anak itu tersedak, kehilangan napas.

Voland masih meronta beberapa kali, tak lama. Karena badannya lemas dengan cepat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Dan ketika rontaan anak itu telah mereda, Cobb melepaskan tubuh Voland. Membiarkannya jatuh bersama air terjun. Seperti membuang kantung sampah yang tak berarti.

Voland masih bernapas sedikit ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke udara. Kedua biji mata hijau menatap bulan yang sempurna bulat di antara gaun malam yang hitam kelam. Warnanya putih pucat, persis seperti batu pualam.

Dari sepuhan sinar bulan, matanya menangkap bentuk seekor beruang berbulu putih-hitam. Realita, atau hanya imajinasi yang dibentuk otak menjelang ia mati?

Bunyi air terjun begitu kencang, memenuhi telinga. Voland tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain melihat ke langit.

Panda itu belari ke arahnya. Memeluknya.

… _Orang?_

Voland mendengar tubuhnya jatuh ke dasar sungai. Keras menghantam karang tajam di dalamnya….

* * *

 **[ fin ]**

* * *

 **Trivia**

[1] pada july 2004, Clyde, seekor singa sirkus dari Ringling Bros circus mati di dalam mobil pengangkut yang ventilasinya kecil ketika melewati padang pasir Mojave.

[2] di tahun 1994, Tyke, seekor gajah sirkus, melarikan diri dari sirkus akibat perlakuan buruk yang dilakukan trainer-nya. Dia lari ke jalanan di Honolulu, melukai 12 warga dan terpaksa ditembak kira-kira 100 peluru oleh pihak keamanan. Dan … sebetulnya masih banyak lagi kisah sedih dari hewan-hewan sirkus :")

* * *

Rasanya impossibru banget ya bocah belasan tahun bawa lari hewan buruan wkwk tapi gpp deh. Toh, di canon Voland memang anak yang rajin keluyuran malem-malem, membasmi penjahat demi menegakkan keadilan whahaha xD

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom UL dan langsung bikin pair kesayangan saling bunuh #siletNadi

Terima kasih yang sudah nyempetin baca. Maafkeun atas segala kekurangan dan kecacatan yang ada. Ini dibuat ngebut sehari pake Kekuatan Cinta OTP, jadi hasilnya yah… hehehehe :")

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti.

Sign,

alleira


End file.
